


He Truly Is!

by loopyloo2610



Series: A Stranger's Point of View [5]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyloo2610/pseuds/loopyloo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth in the "A Stranger's Point of View" series,<br/>Admiring the new kid in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Truly Is!

He truly is gorgeous!

Sure, he is a little short, but the Chinese kid has the most captivating eyes I have ever seen. He doesn't talk much, but I'm absolutely smitten with him.

After a month of admiring him wistfully from a distance, I decided to ask him out on a date. My friends told me I was crazy, but they still wished me luck as I walked over to him.

"Excuse me, Tao-san?" He gave me the iciest glare I had ever experienced. "Actually, you know what? Don't worry about it." I said before cowering away.

He truly is terrifying!


End file.
